Titans A Force: There go the brides
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2Fic21: The titans face a new villain called Captain Blackheart who is going around kidnapping brides and harnessing their energies to gain power.


**CHAPTER ONE**

One day, in Jump-City…

The titans were all doing their usual things. Cyborg was playing video games with Robin. Raven was reading. Copy-Cat was painting. Starfire was feeding Silkie. "Where is Beast Boy…?" she asked.

Cyborg guessed that he was still in the garage building the crib for the baby…

Indeed he was...

Beast Boy was hard at work smoothing out the wood and fitting it all together perfectly. He was working so carefully like a skilled woodcarver. With Terra, now two months pregnant, and starting to put just a little weight, he wanted everything to be perfect, and what better way than to actually make a crib instead of buying one. It would save money too.

Raven was only sure that Beast Boy would only screw up, and that thing would collapse the minute anything went in it. "I wouldn't say that…" Terra said "You'd be surprised what Beast Boy does when you're not looking." She knew this while she was selecting her favourite hair clip form the heart-shaped mirror-box Beast Boy had made for her, where she now kept all her clippies and small jewels, and a couple of her favourite pictures… including her wedding photo of her and beast Boy that magical day.

Just then, the alarm went off. Robin and Cyborg were frustrated having to drop their game controllers, but Robin checked the computer. The signal was coming from a wedding chapel across town. "Titans… Move!" he called.

Cyborg dashed to the garage and called out. "YO! BB…!"

Beast Boy smashed his thumb with his hammer. "YEOW…! Dude…!" cried Beast Boy "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

…

At the wedding chapel… what was supposed to be a beautiful wedding day for a lovely couple turned into a total nightmare when men, dressed in black suits with white sashes busts in and tried to kidnap the bride.

Everyone, especially the groom tried their best, but the bride was captured. "Where are you taking me" she shrieked.

"To meet our boss, who's anxious to meet you." sniggered the man, and his comrades laughed along with him, but as they headed through the exit and prepared to walk down the hill-steps. The Titans were standing their waiting for her. "Unhand that bride!" snarled Robin.

"You want her…? Try and take her!"

The fight was on, and these men didn't look so tough at first, but as Robin tried to charge one of them, the man just fired a beam of bright energy at him from his hand. "Husband!" cried Starfire.

"They… they have powers?" Robin said in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" added Raven.

At least it meant they didn't have to hold back as hard. However, the strange men were harder to defeat than was expected, and the Titans were so distracted by the men they were fighting, they had completely forgotten about the one who was making off with the captured young bride.

He already had gone down the hill, struggling to keep the girl in his grip, and cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream or bite him. Then he saw a black helicopter overhead lowering a heavy steel cage down, sealed with thick metal walls with air holes.

A pale and sinister man leapt out from the chopper, and landed on his feet. He wore all black, even a black soldier's cap, a burglar's mask over his eyes, and a black cape with red doublets on his shoulders.

"Hurry, you fool!" he sneered.

"Is the coast clear…?" the other man asked.

"Yes! Move!" the leader growled impatiently. He watched as his minion threw the bride into the cage along with four other brides, crying and whimpering in fear and sadness, which had been captured earlier.

The leader gazed inside and warned the young ladies, "Any more noise- and you're TURKEY STUFFING…!" Then he slammed the door shut.

He warned the helicopter to take off…

"Hold it!" shouted Robin as he leapt down with his metal staff at the ready. The leader caught resulting in a struggle of strength. "Who are you…?" Robin demanded to know.

The man snickered wickedly, "Who am I? Your worst nightmare…!" and he swiftly kicked Robin in the gut, sending him skidding up the pavement, and when Robin got up the man had gone, and all his men too.

The other titans and the members of the wedding part dashed down to Robin's side. The groom was very upset to hear his beloved was gone, and he begged and pleaded the titans to find her and save her.

The titans agreed to do their best. "Who was that guy?" asked Cyborg.

"What did he want with that poor girl?" added Terra.

Copy-Cat suddenly found a small slip of paper in the street. "Look at this…" he said. Everyone huddled together, and read the note…

_We will meet again, Teen Titans!_

_You have not seen the last of me-_

_-Captain Blackheart!_

Beast Boy scratched his head. _"Captain_ Blackheart? Sounds like a cheap comic-book super hero dude."

…

In his secret lair, the Captain and his men had locked the brides they had captured along with several others in a holding cell. The poor girls were sobbing in heartbreak and fear. They were also starting to feel a little woozy…

The reason for this was because the room they were locked in was designed to harness their energy and transfer it along a series of ways and into a very large jar in the captain's main chamber as a liquid. The jar was already half full.

The captain was by himself with glee. "So much pure energy, and yet, so little time." he hissed. He placed his hand over the glass of the jar, and sniggered wickedly. Soon he'd have enough energy to give him what he wanted… and then no one would be able to stop him in his conquest for the world, not even the Teen Titans.

His evil laughed echoed along the walls of the lair.


End file.
